Death By Request: Special
Doggerel/Segments featured in intro "And now, for the very first time, 1000 Ways to Die presents a new award show...The Deathies." Segments *Bibli-killed *Mine Over Splatter *De-Throned *Little Person, Big Death *Mudder Sucked *Butt F***ed *Pornicated *Bomb-Bino *Odds Are You're Dead *Rub-A-Dubbed Out *Jersey Gore *Jaw Boned *Cardiac-A-Breast *Deadliest Munch *Die-Agra *Gooed Riddance *Booty Trapped *Shanks for the Memories *Re-Tired (412) *Two Stoopid *Work Of Fart *Glow Job *D. U. Die *Window Pained *Tapped Out *The Chokes On You *Tanks For Nothing *Wel-Dead *Me So Hornet *Tali-Bombed *Hertz So Good *Wrin-Killed *Amish-Tinguished *Belly'd Up *Greased Is The Word *Squirreled Away *R.I.P.-PED *Turtle Waxed *Anger Damagement *Ruffed Up *Samu-Fry *Tube Snaked *S**t Canned *M-R-Ouch! *Sumowed *Clay Achin' *Bad Assid *Onesie & Donesie *Cruci-Fried *Hydro-Co-Done *African't *Bad Hair Day *Habeas Corpse *UninTented *Snake Du Jour *Fin-Ished *Re-Coiled *Smoke A Doped *Dead Heat *D-Parted *Succu Offed *Hang Dunked *Wet Dream *Blades of Gory *Shafted *Homie-Cide *Hats All Folks! *Lawn of the Dead *Nine Inch Nailed The Deathies "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 55. Originally aired October 24, 2011. Sexiest Death *Runner-Up A: Blood Bath & Beyond "About a pervert who gives his head a bath." *Runner-Up B: Gum's The Word "A gigolo sucks face with a horny granny...and tries to kill the taste with a toxic chemical." *Winner: Washed And Fried "A shocking story about exotic dancers losing their cheerleading!" Historical Death *Runner-Up A: Vike-O-Done "A thousand years before Penicillin was invented,an invincible Viking was defeated by a blood infection" *Runner-Up B: My Big Fat Greek Death "A Greek peasent becomes his device's first victim." *Winner: Back Stabbed "A Viking tale of brotherly revenge!"' Death During Sex *Runner-Up A: Gasketballed "A story of two lovers who climbed inside a huge basketball...and never got out." *Runner-Up B: Orspasm "About a woman whose orgasm the slightest touch...a condition which her boyfriend thoght was funny...until he died." *Winner: Ass Phyxiated "About a pluper hupper who dies a happy man." Cosmic Karma *Runner-Up A: Dead Meat-Eorite "A clueless doofus getss drilled by a piece of cosmic." *Runner-Up B: Road Killed "A back-to-nature hippy chick, gets mouth-to-mouth with a dead racoon... until she beomes roadkill " *Winner: Steward-death (No Doggerel) Worst Pervert *Runner-Up A: Crib Your Enthusiasm "A man dresses up like a baby...and breaks his neck after a temper tantrum." *Runner-Up B: Mercury in Uranus "A sicko with a fetish meets his match with a fistful of thermometers." *Winner: Vom-Ate-Dead "A cutie has a thing for hunks...who blew chunks!" Sports Death *Runner-Up A: Samurai Death Squad "A group of Japanese American stage jousting matches...in a suit of armor, with cars." *Runner-Up B: Pam Caked! "A snorky cheerleader takes on a whole football team." *Winner: Dead Eye "A meathead gym teacher who ends up getting...the shaft." Dumbest Druggie *Runner-Up A: Curl Up And Die "A 70's sweet new hair stylist pops one too many needs and curls up and dies." *Runner-Up B: Fecal Attraction "A rock and roller runs out of drugs and suffers a brown-out and gets his own gas."' *Winner: Em-Bear-Assed (No Doggerel) Dumbest Death *Runner-Up A: Bitch Zapped "A horribly head-packed husband watches his wife get mowed down." *Runner-Up B: Midnight Choker "A bonehead biker drops a cue ball down the wrong hole." *Winner: Boys 2 Dead "A boy band lead singer is heading for a fall!" Most Painful Death *Runner-Up A: Easy Slider "A pool hopper gets nailed on a late shift slide. Ouch." *Runner-Up B: Bot-ily Harm "A deadly blade spinning robot turns on his master." *Winner: Bad Max "A Cautionary tale of an out-of-control celebrity." Deathiest Death *Runner-Up A: Fat-ality "It serves us a valuable lesson to us all. Self-liposuction... really is a bad idea." *Runner-Up B: Chippin Dale "A tree trimmer realizes a little too late,a wood chipper doesn't just chip wood." *Winner: Titty Titty Bang Bang "A woman who gets a bad boob job, and they blow up... in her face. Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.